


Teammates

by respira_mia



Category: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
Genre: (kinda), Cute, Gen, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira_mia/pseuds/respira_mia
Summary: Sen-chan loves his teammates.
Kudos: 6





	Teammates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokucore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokucore/gifts).



Sen-chan loved his teammates. He loved that they got on so well, and have never been separated, even after so many years (well… there is Ban joining the Fire Squad, and Jasmine starting a family, but even that can’t keep them away from each other. Not really.). They  _ would _ stick together through thick and thin - he was sure of that.

So even when everyone went their separate ways, and the only person who didn’t change too much was Umeko, he was determined to keep that smile on his face. Because if he didn’t, he knew he’d end up crying.

When they all reunited, Umeko had called him brave. Ban had called him clever. More compliments flew around, even their Boss had time to stop and praise Sen for his tactics, and how he’d worked things out. No, this story hadn’t been about him (he didn’t really feel like he ever  _ was _ the main character in the first place), but he was happy. Because his teammates were with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Rory!!


End file.
